


five senses

by angelsigil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, I don't know, I guess this is after Lucifer and Gabriel's Fight??, M/M, and a bit hurt, lucifer is just sad and lonely, this is going to be chaptered?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsigil/pseuds/angelsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sight of the wings scorched and imprinted onto the floor of the room made his breath hitch.<br/>the sound of ringing silence made his head spin.<br/>the smell of death lingering in the thick atmosphere, reeking of lucifer's presence, made his stomach lurch.<br/>he didn't want to touch dead, cold skin or taste his defeat.</p><p>he just wanted him back.</p><p>and his wish is his command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love the archangels of supernatural and i'll be damned if i fucked up their personalities but oh well™

Gabriel ran away. That much he knew. His little brother, cowardly at that, fled because he couldn't handle the pressure. He didn't know why, being an archangel in itself was stressful. Now, of all times, he fled? When he needed him most? He can't do this with just Raphael by his side, he needed him too. 

He didn't just let him walk out, of course. He chased him to the gates, using a soft voice and promising words to coax him to stay on his side alone. Don't join Lucifer, he urged, He'll just ruin you. You don't know what you're doing, Gabriel. That's what he spoke as he chased his brother's back.

Goddamn it, Michael. Was shouted back at him, the broken and strained voice being caught in the wind, blowing back to him. I'm not on his side, I told you that!

But you're on mine, right? Michael shot back, a bit confused on why he was running away in the first place. Heaven's gates caught up to them, and Gabriel tipped over the edge. Just barely, almost teasingly. As if threatening. No, he had shot back, dead serious. No I am not on your side either.

This is childish. Michael had said, quickly catching up and flinging his arm out to grab him, claiming it was a temper tantrum. Come back inside, don't act like a baby. Do your orders.

Gabriel had fallen back, Michael's grace barely brushing against the beauty of his brother's as he fell out of sight, plummeting towards Earth. To the human race. Away from the troubles of war. Why couldn't he have been smart for once and choose the side he was destined to be on? He knew he was an intelligent being. He knew being on Michael's side was the best choice here. Apparently not.

So he settled for watching the grace of the angel disappear over the edge, an indifferent expression on his face.

-

The world was erupting in chaos. Lucifer was free, angels were falling, and the apocalypse was beginning. Michael was roaming the area, using a young John Winchester as a vessel. There was this nagging feeling pulling at his grace, like something was terribly wrong. He kept digging his nails into his chest, scratching at the skin, wishing the feeling to just up and leave. But it didn't. It kept pulling, tugging, urging him to check on the situation. 

He didn't need a confrontation with Lucifer, but he couldn't bear this annoyance anymore. He needed to settle things. He snapped his fingers, and in an instant, was teleported to the area where something had happened. 

He took in his surroundings. The room, more like a place for a meeting, was in ruins. Tables were turned, glass was shattered, blood everywhere- and oh, a body. The annoyance grew, causing him to let out a huff. He just had to come here for a corpse of someone he didn't even know? How pathetic. Turning his head, Michael looked straight ahead, ready to leave, and that's when he saw it. The reason why he was brought here.

His mouth ran dry, and his breath hitched.

There was not one but two corpses in the room. The second one, he knew very well. The vessel of Gabriel laid motionless on the floor, golden eyes wide and drained of all life. Noticing an object protruding from his stomach, Michael stepped closer to get a better look, recognizing the object as the blade of an archangel. 

If the soulless eyes, line of blood running from his brother's lips, and the blade buried into his stomach wasn't a giveaway that the archangel Gabriel was dead, the imprinted black wings bursting out from shoulder blades and imprinting onto the floor sure was.

Lips parted, he wasn't sure on what to say. What would one say to a corpse of their brother? What, who was going to blow the horn to announce Judgement Day now? That was insensitive. Besides, who would speak to something that would no longer respond?

Before he could comprehend, his legs had already trudged him over to the fallen warrior, crouching down. His arms tucked in towards his stomach, he let out a breath of air. The downturn of the angel's lips was too unusual, differs greatly from the famous wide set grin. Did he expect him to be smiling in a moment like this? Maybe. Humor was definitely the youngest angel's life source, and he always assumed he'd go out with it.

He was wrong.

"He wanted it to be over, you know that, right?" A voice spoke out, echoing in the quiet room. Michael slowly turned his head to the side, to see the ruined and slowly withering vessel of Lucifer in the doorway. How did he not sense him approaching?

"Lucifer," He snarled out, rising to his feet and backing away from the empty vessel. He wasn't prepared for a battle yet. Damn it, he should've expected this to be a trap!

"Relax, I'm not gonna fight." The fallen angel drawled out, raising his hands in surrender. He then moved them to the side, shrugging. "At least, not yet."

Michael's gaze glanced from Gabriel back to Lucifer. "You-"

"Killed him?" Lucifer sighed, placing his hands on his hips as he gazed over at the blonde, staring intently, "Yeah, I did." Was there regret in his tone, pain on his face? No, he was faking it. He had to be. He didn't care about them anymore, that's why this was all happening! Right?

"Why?" Michael's voice was firm, angelic blue eyes glowering with not-so-hidden rage and agony. He was in mental and physical pain from the death of the youngest brother. He couldn't believe that Lucifer actually took a shot at his family. Their family.

The devil hummed, once again shrugging his shoulders as if he hadn't a clue in the world, "Well, because now you're all alone! No backup! The two babies of the family are dead," Lowering his head to try to intimidate him, his lips pulled back to bare teeth, "I thought it was time for the two adults to talk it out."

"Clever wordplay, but I don't think that's true." Michael stepped to the side, and the two brothers began to circle each other, "He told me, so I'm sure he let you know, too. He wasn't on my nor your side. You didn't just kill him in fear he'd switch sides."

"Right, so smart you are, Michael! I knew you weren't a dumbass!" Lucifer stopped in his tracks, clapping slowly, mocking him, "Maybe I wanted to take a mental hit." Michael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at those words.

Before he could respond, the fallen angel rolled his eyes, "Wow, maybe you are actually stupid. It's not a secret. Your affection, or was it //attraction//, for dear little brother is quite evident."

Michael remained still as a statue as Lucifer walked around him, nudging the archangel's legs with the tip of his shoe. The body slightly moved, Gabriel's head slowly falling to the side. The dark haired male really had to grit his teeth to prevent on an outburst. The dead shouldn't be disrespected, especially not Gabriel.

"Of course I loved him. He was my little brother." He insisted, slowly turning around to face the younger man, so he didn't stand at a disadvantage. 

"Oh, yeah. Right. I bet this," Luficer gestured to the deceased angel, "affected you more than Raphael's death did."

Michael tilted his head. Though that may be true, it didn't mean anything. "I mourn both of our fallen brothers equally, why aren't you feeling any sorrow for this?"

"I do! I loved both of them! But this, this war...it took them away." Lucifer's voice began to raise, unknown emotion filling his tone, "It's an unfortunate turn of events, yes, but I had to. I didn't want to. He made me do it."

Michael's eyes widened, before shaking his head. "I'm all alone, Lucifer! Raphael is gone, now Gabriel! I'm all alone! You took away all I had left!" Was he talking about who was on his side, or perhaps something different? Lucifer must of caught the hint, he knew Michael all too well.

"You have //me//, older brother! You always had me! I adored you! But you cast me out, because I thought something different!" He pointed at himself, voice cracking, "Your precious little horn blower rebelled as well, you know! He ran away! He was just as disloyal! Yet you chased after him constantly. This isn't about military losses, Michael! This is about family!"

The archangel stepped back, refusing to believe the other's words. "If only you did what Father asked-"

"Brainwashed as always. You don't seem to get it. Father. Isn't. Here." Lucifer put an emphasis on every word, "Free will-"

"I don't believe in free will, brother." Michael cut him off before he could spew into another lecture, or speech, or whatever. Lucifer stared him down, shaking his head. He backed up, and began to walk to the entrance of the room, letting out a very loud and audible sigh.

"I'll see you on the battlefield. Give it your all." He spoke, reaching out to tap his fingers against the wall before letting his hand drop back to his side. You know I will, and Lucifer was gone.

Michael stood there, taking in all that happened silently. He turned, getting ready to take off and hope to forget everything that happened, before a rustle sounded out a few tables over. Keeping his gaze locked on the direction of the sound, he held out his hand. The archangel blade slide down his sleeve and he gripped it tightly, beginning to step forward, slowly.

That was until a familiar face popped out, slicked back blonde hair bouncing as he jumped up. Startled, Michael quickly scrambled backwards. 

"Gabriel?" Michael asked, in obvious disbelief. He thought this had to be a trick, it had to be. Some sick joke.

"Yo, Mikey." The youngest archangel stretched, looking around as if he wasn't just presumed dead. "How's it hanging?" 

And there was that familiar, wide set grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol

"Gabriel," He repeated, turning his head to look at the corpse. As soon as he did, it burst into a cloud of purple smoke and was out of sight. He turned back to the apparent real deal, confusion and amazement etched all over his usual blank or outraged features, "You're alive?"

"Miracles do happen," The blonde insisted, looking around. Once he turned back to look at Michael, taking in the disapproving look and crossed arms, he sighed. "You really think he could out-trick the trickster?"

"You're not dead," He tried his best to confirm this for himself, lowering his gaze to the floor, "Lucifer didn't kill you."

"Um, no. Why aren't you getting that through your head?" Gabriel leapt off the table, landing a few feet away from Michael. "He probably knows I'm alive, but didn't bother with me just now. I did learn all my tricks from him, after all."

Michael raised his gaze from the floor, over to his golden washed brother. The life was back in his eyes, filled with humor and just...life. Truly, a golden color suited him well. It almost drove the flaming sword-bearing angel to smile. Almost.

"I am so relieved you are alive," He breathed out, turning to face him fully and stepping out to hug him. He yearned for his touch, his embrace. Anything, just to assure him he really is before him and alright.

"Can it, handsome." Gabriel rose a hand, and Michael stopped in his tracks, "I doubt you actually care. Hell, if you did, you would have come searching for me." 

Michael's heart broke. Of course, it was like him to say this. He knew a lot of people were angry with him, but this didn't mean he wouldn't care if his brother died. He most definitely cared when Raphael did. 

"Did you not hear the conversation with Lucifer? Of course, I do. Don't think for a moment I won't." He advanced his tracks, ignoring Gabriel's hand, which stuck out more. He only stopped when the palm of his hand pressed flat against his chest, "I...I couldn't search for you, I had Heaven to defend."

"Right," He snapped his fingers, nodding his head. His hand suddenly dropped to his side, as if touching Michael had scorched his skin, too painful to touch. "Anyways, this little reunion was nice and all, but I gotta skedaddle. I'm not interested in getting slayed again."

"You're going back into hiding?" Michael asked, incredulous. He shouldn't be surprised, after all. He took a step forward. "You've been gone for far too long, brother. You've left Heaven, left //me//!"

"I wonder why!" Gabriel's tone was heavy with sarcasm and anger, and if he wasn't neck deep in a flood of emotions, Michael would have corrected him. Shown him who was in charge, and where just the younger stood. He supposed the lack of scolding surprised the blonde, as he waited a bit before continuing. "It's been nice seeing you, but I'm not coming home. I'm not joining Lucifer either. I'm not watching you both die."

Michael's face softened, and after a while of silence and hard staring, Gabriel turned his back. "Dean Winchester was right. That was me standing up to Lucifer, and this is me standing up to you. Goodbye, Michael." 

With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

And the remaining archangel was left all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiding from Michael was pointless. He was probably putting all his time in finding that pocket dimension of his. Gabriel knew that much. Hiding in plain sight, also known as the human world, was a much better option. He wasn't so scared that he was trembling in his boots, but saying he was fearless was an understatement. He had every right to be scared of his big brother, the one who was ruthless when it came to betrayals. This didn't really spare Gabriel, as the commander was closest to Lucifer and look where he ended up. It was tragic if looked upon.

Gabriel had deemed the human world was interesting. Always brought something different with each person. The business workers, the sluts. Everyone was different. He met many people at the local bar he visited every weekend to get his mind off things. Every night he came home with someone new. A girl with long blonde hair, a girl caked with makeup, even a daddy's good girl. It was always an array, a night full of discovering and games. Unlike the women he creates in his dimension, these girls don't know his special spots. They have to find it out, which was exciting. So exciting he came back every weekend.

His plans didn't change this particular Friday night. Usually he goes on Fridays and Saturdays, using the Sundays to rest up from hangovers or break it to the girls he doesn't want a relationship and that it was just a one time thing. The bartenders knew him well, always served him the usual. His usual was just a small shot of Rum, but now, on this particular night, he had a shot of Vodka in front of him. His thoughts of Michael getting to him. He was barely able to sleep the past few nights, nightmares and dreams plaguing him.

It was always the same dream, registered as a nightmare, as he'd always wake up with a racing heart and cold sweat dripping down his face and coating his body. It took place back in Heaven, right before he fled. Gabriel himself was seated in a remote corner, by a small pond. He was right at the edge of it, to the point where if he slightly lowered his foot, his toes would dip into the cold water. The ground was damp under him, the nature around him painted a pure white. His reflection was reflected in the crystal clear water. He stared at himself, his face serene, as he stared into the mirror-like pond. Eventually, Michael's reflection would appear soundlessly behind him. His brother would have a look of grim on his face, halo burning dully above his head. He would mouth 'Gabriel', and then he would wake up.

As simple and calm as it seemed, it wasn't. The noise was the worst. A dull ringing in his ears, echoing in his head. Then, Michael would appear. In the depths of the ringing would be a heartbeat, and the sizzling of grace. It would envelope him, wrap around him. Just before the dream ended, everything would intensify. The sights, the sounds, the touch, the taste, the smells- and then, it would all abruptly end with a cracked, broken whisper of his name. He would wake up.

The dreams became too much for him, and he found himself at the bar earlier than usual with a drink stronger than usual. His hand was wrapped around the warming glass, eyes trained on the chipped and stained wood of the counter. He hadn't been in the mood for mingling, in all honesty. He shooed every girl who approached him, and settled for sitting slouched, his dark golden bangs cascading across his eyes. He went to take another swig of the drink before a manicured finger reached behind him to press against the rim of the glass, easing it back down, much to Gabriel's confusion. 

He rose his head to look at this woman. A business type, with her brown hair pulled into a high bun and a tight black suit hugging her curvy body. Square glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, her lips slathered red with lipstick and a beauty mark just to the right of her mouth. Her eyes are what got Gabriel the most, a piercing green. He rose an eyebrow in response, not phased by her beauty all that much. His mind was too dull and shook for that.

"Can I help you?" He mumbled, voice thick with intoxication, but yet he was also sober. He could think clearly, but he was just numb, in all honesty. Numb from emotions and lack of sleep. He couldn't sleep, not after seeing the same pitiful face of his fellow archangel over and over and over again.

"You seem like you could use some sobering up." She replied, monotonely as she took her seat beside him. She turned in the circular stool, crossing one fine leg over the other and gazed at him. "What's got you in the dumps? Unfaithful wife, lost your job at work?"

"I wish it could be that simple." He chuckled, shaking his head and raising the glass to his lips to take a drink anyways. He wasn't going to reveal anything. What, he was a powerful archangel who played dead and abandoned his apparently worried demon-slaying archangel brother in a building full of dead Pagan Gods? He'd sound like a nutcase.

"Hit me with your best shot," She decided on, leaning on the edge of the counter, merely shrugging when he shot her a look, "You look like a man of stories."

Eons worth. "It's just I had a...fallout with two of my brothers. I come from a large family, but I've always spent my time with three of my brothers the most. Our father abandoned us, and the eldest was left to take charge. Out of the four of us, I'm the youngest." He paused to let her sink in the background information.

She nodded, before gesturing for him to continue. He did. "The second eldest was favored by our father the most. He had a beautiful voice, beautiful face. Dad loved him best, but he was a rebel. He never listened to Him, and before he knew it, he was kicked out of...um, the house. Soon after Dad left us all alone, and my eldest brother was left to take charge. I ran away, unable to handle the new circumstances."

"And they went to look for you?" She guessed, and this caused him to let out a strained laugh. Raising the glass to his lips, ignoring her disapproving glare, Gabriel shook his head and took another large sip. 

"I wish. But no, they didn't look for me. Let me go, in fact."

"If only you knew the truth." The new voice startled the two of them, and Gabriel looked over his shoulder to see the source. None other than a young John Winchester stood there. Black hair disarray, bright blue eyes full of exhaustion. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned, collar messed up, and at the sight of Gabriel relief washed over his features. Confused, Gabriel tuned in on his detection instincts, and sure enough, the pulse of Michael's grace was registered. The numbing mindset mixed with the strong beverage must've knocked him off his angel senses for a moment there. He was back in the game, now.

"Michael, how nice of you to join us," He slurred, hearing the slight 'oh' from the lady behind him. He leaned forward, slapping around the leather covered stool with an uncoordinated hand, "Why don't you take a seat and enlighten me on this so-called 'truth.'"

Michael, of course, took the offer and sat down. His posture straight, legs crossed, and hands folded across his lap was nothing less of ordinary. He had to be a proper bastard as always. Gabriel faced towards the woman he was talking to, trying to tune out the archangel behind him.

"I take it this is one of your brothers," Her tone was surprised, and he couldn't blame her. How Michael managed to track him down was beyond him. Maybe in the haze of his moping he let his grace intensify. Who knows, but he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Yeah, the oldest one." He clarified, trying his best to sit up as straight as he could in order to block the man behind him. It was useless, though, because Michael's vessel was taller than his. Goddamn it.

"Oh," She looked behind him, smiling at the dark haired male, "Michael, was it?"

"Yes," He dipped his head in response, before lowering his gaze to the slouching younger man in front of him, "I didn't expect Gabriel to spill all of our family secrets to a stranger."

"Gabriel," She repeated, "Biblical names. I take it your family's religious?" Two nods, "I'm sorry, if I would've known that he wasn't supposed to say anything-"

"She listens to me better than you do." Gabriel snapped, turning to barely glare over his shoulder at Michael, who in return blinked tiredly. "Almost everyone does. Except those Winchester brothers, but you're just like them. No wonder they were born to mimic your actions. It's all your fault, if only you stood with him! If only he listened!"

The woman tilted her head, face twisting in pure confusion, and panic rose in Michael's chest. "Don't say it like that-"

 

"Shut up!" The intensity of Gabriel's voice startled both the woman and Michael as his open palms slapped hard against the counter. His eyes fluttered shut, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. A few seconds passed, silence between the three of him, but the crowd and music screaming behind them. "For once in this godforsaken life, won't you keep quiet?" He sent Michael an almost desperate look, before raising from his seat and wobbling away.

He pushed through the crowd of hustling and dancing people, almost losing his footing here and there due to the effect of the alcohol he consumed, but he got where he needed to be at a rather decent time. He threw his body against the stained and rusted door, pushing open to the outside world.

He shuddered at the cool air, brushing against his heated skin. He felt the tears prick at his eyes, blur over his vision as the street lamp illuminating light in the distance suddenly turned the glow into a big, fuzzy ball. He got a few feet, stumbling and nearly falling over, as the tears began to gather at the edges of his eyes. No, don't do it. Don't cry. Don't show weakness. You're nothing but tricks and a big bag of not a care in the world. Nothing more, nothing less.

Surely, he couldn't even convince himself of that. He covered his mouth when a wrecked sob tore from it. He had to grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut to try to prevent the tears from overflowing. They were hot, burning, and it reminded him all too much of his issues. He was a mess, shambling down that alleyway. A mess of cut off whimpers and puffy eyes. He didn't realize he was toppling over until the ground came up all too fast.

He curled in on himself, ignoring the stinging pain on his face and chest. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he rolled over on the dirtied and disgusting concrete. He kept his hand over his mouth as he cried out his hearts content, body shaking as he did so. He was glad the people who passed by him didn't pay him any mind. Their whispers didn't get to him. Didn't reach his ears.

Crying himself to sleep on the entrance of an alleyway right outside a bar to the sound of his own sobs and muffled music should be crossed off on his bucket list. He'll be sure to do that when he wakes and drags himself back to the dimension he's learned to call home.


	4. Chapter 4

The dream was the same as it had always been. The pond, the scenery- the ending. Except, this time, before he had awoken, dream Michael had reached down and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. The same deadly whisper of his name was breathed into his ear as the scorching heat of the embrace seared his flesh. A scream tore from his throat, and the upward curve of Michael's lips he could feel against his ear.

He woke in a pool of cold sweat, his heart trying to escape his chest. He tried to wipe the feeling, the memory out of his brain. Something he didn't want to remember in the slightest. Once he got his heart to slow down, and he was able to register where he was, he sighed softly. He was in a bed, a soft bed, facing a door. It looked like a hotel room, and by the pair of strong arms wrapped around him, he wondered if he had managed to get laid.

He turned slowly and gradually in the other person's arms, deciding he'd sleep away the hang over as his mind began to pound. His eyes focused, scanning over his bed partner. Then, his heart stopped, and panic took over. The sleeping face was none other than Michael, and the night's events came crashing back to him. He fell asleep in the alleyway, and he definitely wasn't there anymore. His body didn't ache with discomfort, and he didn't stink of alcohol and the stench of the alley.

He was shirtless, as was the other archangel. Skin was pressed against skin, and Michael was spooning him. Fucking spooning him. Just great. Lack of pants on both parties made this even better, you know? Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows, hoping to Father that Michael didn't take advantage of his sleeping state. To check, he shifted his body a bit. No pain in the ass, but a pain in his heart when Michael's eyes fluttered open.

"You're acting more human, you know. Sleeping? Really?" He asked, and damn, he really must've succumbed to human ways. He scoffed in response, rolling his eyes.

"Must be an effect of a human drink." He grumbled, trying to shimmy his way out of his brother's arms. It didn't work, as expected, and his hold merely tightened. He went to go kick, but then blazing blue eyes stared him down, daring him to disobey. Gabriel fell limp, and huffed.

"You were saying some crazy things last night. It really hurt me, you know." Michael hummed, acting as if what Gabriel had said was all an act of intoxication. This caused anger to accompany the annoyance. He couldn't believe it. He must be really sure of himself to think every bad thing said about him must be a misunderstanding.

"I wasn't drunk, not really. I was sober in my mind. I meant every word I said." Gabriel retorted, his eyebrows knitting together as he felt Michael tense up around him. His body, a cage that held him in place much to his dismay, seemed to press tighter against him in an awkward hold. He didn't say a word, which scared Gabriel to a certain point.

"Michael, you know it hurts me. You do. Yet you ignore it for your own reasons." He muttered, snuggling into the others chest when a sharp stare, couldn't be ruled out as a glare but so similar, was sent his way. His breath fanned out on Michael's bare chest, and he could feel him shudder in response. He didn't know how to make of that.

"I'm...aware everyone's hurt in their own way." He admitted, "I don't pay mind to it because I figured if I'm just as broken, then why must I pay mind to everyone else? We all are the same, if you think about it. We all hurt one way or another. If you ignore everyone else's, then it takes the trouble away from you."

It honestly didn't cross his mind that Michael, too, had issues of his own and hurt by Father's disappearance. He chose to dismiss that when he focused on everyone else's issues BECAUSE of Michael. It seemed pointless now, talking about them, at this very moment. He shrunk in on himself, curling up and trying his best to scoot away.

"Brother," Michael cooed, only following after him. He leaned down, burying his face into the crook of Gabriel's neck. He could feel Michael's grace pulse against his back, and he knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to share with him what he felt, how he felt. Gabriel didn't want to. He didn't want to feel guilty for constantly biting at his heels, then throw a pity party for him. He didn't want to invite every angel who misunderstood Heaven's Hero and tell them they were wrong. As much as he cared for Michael, he didn't want to have to sit through another round of sadness. He already had his own to handle.

So, once again, he moved away. He teetered dangerously on the edge of the bed, but falling and hitting his face would be better than having to face the fact he, too, misjudged Michael. He tensed up when he felt a large hand grip his bicep, urging him back towards him. 

"Why are you always running, Gabriel? Running from your problems, from the truth." Michael asked, and even though his voice was soft and gentle, it struck in such a way that it caused pain in his heart. 

"I'm running from the pain I'd face." He corrected, gradually rolling back over to face him when Michael began to turn him himself. He frowned at the calm expression, how peaceful he looked in the moment. It was so out of place. It's like someone took the fight and years of never ending war out of the soldier. It was so foreign. 

"I didn't run." And that was that. Gabriel knew, deep down, he was just a coward. A coward from the fate he was destined to. Honestly, wasn't he destined to protect Sam and Dean anyways? That's what happened, so that's what must've been planned. He knew God had everything planned out, even possibly tricking Michael to another fate because that's what was planned. It hurt his head just thinking about it. It's so confusing.

Gabriel rolled around to face forward, snuggling into the pillow. He should leave, he should get up and leave. Michael is being too strangely affectionate and he didn't want to go back, wasn't going to let himself be convinced. He couldn't, not after these years. He had to see if Kali was still alive, if those idiots really got her to safety. He had to-

"You think too loud," Michael's fingers danced, poking lightly at his face in an odd caress. Maybe he did, maybe he had issues of his own. So sue him. Gulping, Gabriel suddenly shot out of bed. He stumbled a bit on the cool wooden floor, due to his hangover, but managed. He could hear Michael sit up behind him, the sheets rustling as he did so.

"I'm not going back, Michael!" He cried out, "I'm not going to return to your side to die all over again! I'm not going home, to that hellhole, ever again! So dispose of me now if this was your intent, to butter me up, to try to get me to return by you, because I won't!"

"Gabriel..." Michael's voice was full of shock, like he was taken completely off guard by the unexpected outburst. Gabriel tried to use his awesome distinguishing skills to try to piece apart Michael's tone. Was it fake, was it real? He couldn't pull it apart. It must've took years of acting to get this good. Or maybe he was for real. He didn't know anymore.

"No, don't you understand? I don't want to see you or Lucifer die," His voice had calmed down, and he wasn't as emotional as he thought he'd be, "Having to take sides would be like destroying me! I'd rather //die// then have to do that!"

"Brother, Lucifer went to kill you, I don't understand how this is a difficult decision-" He paused when a flash of hurt crossed Gabriel's face, and he sputtered for once in his life, a loss of words, "I just don't see. The choice should be obvious by now."

"You'd understand when you finally gain the ability to love." His voice was heavy and cold, honey eyes sharp and aimed straight at Michael's form. He lowered his head briefly, before turning on his heels and beginning to head for the door. He'd deal with this in another millennia, preferably never again. Knowing Michael, there will always be another time. He just hoped an archangel blade, or even better, that flaming weapon of his would be jammed into his back.

That's why he wasn't surprised when he was suddently spun around and slammed against the wall. Michael's firm grip on his upper arms, his face mere inches away from his own, eyes a blazing blue. A familiar look, a look that would send any angel into fear. Gabriel would be scared, if it weren't for the fact he was wishing this. Wishing for the fight that he'd provoke and lose his life to. He settled for keeping an unchanging drained look, slack in Michael's grip.

"You're wrong." Smooth and icy, Michael's voice touched his ears. This caused Gabriel to scoff, rolling his eyes and turning his head to the side.

"Am I? How so?" He challenged, and he knew Michael couldn't even fight with this. Didn't have any proof. No way he could convince him that him, the stoic general of the war, had the ability to //love//. 

"I grieved you when you left."

"That's not love, Michael. Not in the slightest. It's just mourning a loss in your military."

"I wish you didn't have to bring me to this, Gabriel. I wish you'd just believe me." His voice was so sorrowful, so sad, like he was going to regret his next actions. Alarm rose in Gabriel's chest, shaking his body.

"What do you-" His words were cut off, lost in Michael's mouth, as the older angel brought them together for a brief and bittersweet kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

To say Michael's kiss was slow and romantic was an overstatement. It wasn't. It was burning hot; really, really hot. His lips pressed against Gabriel's, the pink flesh searing against his own. He was sure he'd walk away with broiled lips and third degree burns. And it hurt. It hurt why Michael was doing this, throwing emotions around like they were his playthings.

Gabriel jerked away, his head slamming against the wall behind him. His skull began to pound, but he couldn't care less. What he did care about was the pounding of his aching heart, and the swirling mess inside his head. He turned to the side, pushing Michael away from him in the process. "You're so brutal."

"What?" Michael's seemed, once again, genuinely stunned, "What does that mean?"

Gabriel let out an angry huff, turning to give him a 'really' look, "I hate you! Why do you do this? You're so manipulative and..and cruel..." He broke off in a hiccuping sob, crumpling to the ground. The emotions came flooding back, and he couldn't bear Michael's presence anymore. It would only bring him eternal misery that he didn't want. It's like he was destined to suffer one way or another, and his brothers were the causes.

He did not expect for Michael to look like Gabriel had just took a pistol, loaded it full of bullets that would cause the most pain, and shot him through the heart. He did not expect him to look down at the ground, his blue eyes wavering with threatening tears. He refused to drop the stern, tearful look as he gazed upon the soldier from his spot on the ground. Michael's mouth opened and closed, as if he couldn't make up his mind on what he wanted to say.

"I want to go home." He whimpered, his eyes drooping shut. Too much emotion, he hated it. He liked it when he was carefree and just //him//. Right now, it was like someone else had slithered into his body and took control. He felt like a teenage girl whining about her boyfriend. Which he might as well be.

"Heaven will take you back." Michael said all too quickly, causing Gabriel to slowly turn his head to give him a dejected look. Once again, a mixture of regret and uncertainty crossed the elder's handsome features. Like he couldn't believe he just said that. The blonde ruled it out as a robotic response, like he had said the first thing that came to his mind without thinking over the consequences. 

"Home was with the Pagans, Michael. Truth be told, they were all I had for a long time. But now they're gone, because Lucifer killed them all! Except for one, but will I ever know where she ended up?" He practically wailed, feeling small and helpless. 

"That was their destiny, allowing Lucifer into their presence. It was a gateway, an invitation for him to smite all of them. Because we are higher up then them. Can't you see? We weren't meant to associate with them the way you did."

His words were far too gentle and far too light for something that hit Gabriel hard. He seethed on the ground, hands gripping tightly on his thighs, crossed arms trembling with the amount of strength he was using. The Pagans were just as scared as the next. The Apocalypse was affecting them too, and they couldn't skedaddle out of it just as easily as Gabriel would have liked to.

He just wished Michael would just stop with that destiny bullshit.

The next moment he felt hands rub and massage his sides, obviously trying to get him to lower his guard and give in. Give in to what? He's already rejected as much offers as it's come. He wasn't going to give in to Michael, fueling the fire. The same strong hands moved under his harms, effortlessly hauling him to his feet. He straightened himself up and faced Michael.

"I want to avoid family for a while, is that too much to ask?"

"I don't understand. You used to chase after my heels and tug at my wings so happily before, what changed?" Michael spoke, dolefully watching on with big baby blues, playing victim once again.

"You." And the conversation ended. Unspoken words hung in the air, but they didn't need to be spoken. Michael knew, and Gabriel knew. It was always going to be a repeated argument. They never saw eye to eye and they never will. That perfect balance was always found though, putting them at peace for a while.

The uncomfortable and icy silence brought a realization on his exposure. He suddenly felt bashful, being only in a pair of vibrant red boxers, and snapped clothing onto himself. What he was wearing before he was proclaimed dead by Lucifer's hands. Michael scanned over and his face deepened into that pitiful look at the recognition.

"I take it you cleaned me up? Thanks, bro. I think waking up alone in an alleyway would have been less painful than this confrontation." The sarcastic tongue was back, and he had to bury all the emotions he had felt previously. That didn't stop the dark haired archangel in front of him from noticing the sudden shift in attitude, and confusion replaced that look. Good.

"Of course. The amount of grime and filth on you would have been disgusting, not to mention the humiliation." He folded his hands in front of him, eyebrows furrowed as he nodded his head at his own words, looking down at Gabriel.

"The humiliation was waking up in bed, nearly naked, with my older brother." He replied, tilting his head downward and raising a single eyebrow. 

"Ah, of course." Rolling his eyes, he decided he was done with this whole thing. He's stuck around enough. He rose his hand, middle finger and thumb pressed together. In a split second, Michael had fastened his hand around Gabriel's wrist, yanking it down. In response, Gabriel let out a mildly irritated groan.

"Don't go," Michael whimpered pathetically, catching his attention, "Please, don't go. Don't leave me alone here. I...I know we don't agree on most things, and I understand I'm hard to handle, but we share the same stubbornness! Lucifer was meant to be my rivaling fire, Raphael was meant to me my identical underling. But you...you were meant to be my comfort. My haven." He pulled himself up the blonde archangel's arm, latching onto his body like a leech. As if he'd let go, he'd cease to exist. "Please...don't let me be. The loneliness will kill me."

Gabriel tensed up, This was //so// uncharacteristic of Michael. He would never let himself show any weakness and this was no exception. It had to be genuine. If it wasn't, then he was a fool to his newfound acting skills. "Michael-"

Lips ghosted over his neck, cool breath fanning onto the skin as he shifted closer to Gabriel. He shuddered as the hot tip of the other's tongue dipped out to run along the side of his neck. This made him very confused, since he didn't know what was going on at all. He squeeze his eyes shut, letting Michael latch onto the crook of his neck, sucking. He didn't know why he was letting him do this, he just didn't find the urge to push away. He was too weak to affection.

That's when he realized what was happening. The soft suckling noises filled the now heavy air, and he pushed the warrior away with a gasp of his name. He raised his hand to swat off the saliva on his neck, but it was too late. The mark was already there. The mark Michael had placed onto him, laid claim to his very being.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Michael's voice was defeated and lost as his tongue swiped over his lips, "for joining my side."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! I'll make it up with a longer chapter next. Thank you for keeping up!

To say he appreciated Michael's deceit was a lie. Honestly, that was something he expected from Lucifer, not the brother he actually adored for the most part. He reached up and pressed his hand against the smoldering mark, fingers curling around his neck as he gazed at the dark haired man in a mixture of disbelief and hurt. Michael's tongue darted out to coat pretty heart shaped lips, gaze focused on the ground. His head tilted, rolled to the side, and a soft, annoyed sigh drew from his lips.

"I do not know how manipulated you feel, but do know that my intentions are only for the good of you, me, and all of Heaven." Michael's gaze rose from the dingy, stained carpet back up to Gabriel's confused and contorted face. 

"Manipulated? Michael, that was basically a Judas kiss!" His voice rose, holding a familiar tone to the pitch, "Remember that guy who betrayed Jesus? Yeah, I'm J-Dog and you're the dude who planted on on me, then cheated on me with Lucifer."

Michael looked puzzled and lost, tilting his head further to the side to look like a dog, "What? Gabriel, I don't understand what you mean. Cheat on you with Lucifer? J-Dog? What-"

"It's just a saying, Michael. What I'm trying to get across is the fact you totally double-crossed me. Took advantage of how close I let you." He frowned, feeling the attitude replace the sappy emotions he's been feeling in this encounter. Sadness, self-pity, and hurt was replaced with a heightened anger. One that can't be put out easily.

A chuckle, and Michael shook his head oh-so-slowly. "Oh, Gabriel. I know how awful this must be, claimed by your strict older brother who is basically setting himself up for death, right?" His grin widened upon Gabriel's shocked face, "I've been scavenging about in your thoughts, Gabriel. I know what you think about me."

Shifting uncomfortably in his spot, the blonde gazed uneasily at his brother, who merely smirked over at him. "Gabriel, this was your destiny. Lucifer was to turn against you so you could open your arms up to me, can't you see? You are a beautiful, magnificent messenger." Hands raised up to run down Gabriel's cheek, steady and slow. The touch was nothing less than terrifying. It was a toxic caress. One that seeped into skin and scorched from the inside out. Being, well, himself, Gabriel found pleasure in the toxicity, and leaned into the fingers running up and down his cheek. Michael grinned. "One only to be matched with the Warrior of Heaven."

Singular. There were many warriors of their homeland, but Michael was THE warrior. He could wipe out all the lower ranks easily, and he knew it. There was nothing more horrid than that, but it brought awareness to Michael's power. 

"Lucifer could have had me," His voice was quiet, but challenging. He was testing Michael to see if he truly wanted to claim Gabriel or if it was just a gesture for military purposes. It was true, though; Michael and Lucifer had equal amounts of manpower. Lucifer could have shoved Gabriel against the wall back at the hotel and bit and sucked until a bright red formed on his neck, claiming him. At the thought of mere betrayal, the bite marks began to itch and sting. Gabriel didn't bring any attention to it, and settled for gazing deep into Michael's unrelenting eyes.

"He never could have had you," Cool and icy, Michael told him how it was, "You were never his to take." His hands slipped from Gabriel's cheeks, running down his arms and brushing against his sides to loop around his waist. The tickling sensations brought shivers up the blonde's spine, and he resisted to leaning into Michael. "You were programmed to be with me. It was always the Messenger and the Hero, we were literally made for each other. It's our-"

"Here's a message for you, then." Gabriel interrupted before that dreaded word could be spoken once more, the ringing was deafening, "I was never yours to take either. Yet you collected what you think you own. Without the proof, was it really yours to take?"

Michael's eyes shone with Gabriel's words, almost in pride, and he could feel the dismission of the point he was begging to get across. "You have a brilliant mind. Why can't you think on what I'm offering, what I'll give you."

So he did. It couldn't hurt. He knew Michael would take care of him in more ways then one, he could put trust into him for now. He was persisting, something that Gabriel hasn't seen from him in a long, long time. Especially with him being the prize, it was nice. Despite all that's being exchanged, he still didn't want to return to Heaven. He didn't want to face Michael's wrath either. This blossomed a new idea.

"Alright," A smile grew on Michael's worn face, "but you have to see humanity first, in it's brightness. You have to experience it, see what it's like and the wonders it could bring. See what I see before you drag me to Heaven."

Though disappointed and a bit uneasy, Michael had gave a short nod a few minutes later. For some reason, this brought Gabriel relief and happiness. He had the urge to embrace the dark haired male.

"Our journey starts now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing an AU! It would be a dragon AU...like a colony...a tiny dragon au...  
> the main pairing would be michael/gabriel but there'd be others of course! what do you guys think?

Snapping some casual, modern clothes onto Michael wasn't hard. He had stood up to change into the clothes his vessel was wearing, and when he turned to slip on the shirt, he had found himself in a tight black t-shirt and jeans. When he looked up to send Gabriel a questioning look, he was surprised to see that the younger archangel had changed as well. A loose, white t-shirt unbuttoned at the collar, shorts, and black scarf draped around his neck. Probably to cover the mark.

Noticing this, Michael went to make a move to remove the scarf. Having already expected this, Gabriel reached up to swat his hand back. "It's a fashion statement," He stated, sauntering past Michael to grab a pair of sunglasses he had manifested onto the bedside table. He heard the other scoff behind him, possibly offended. It totally wasn't unusual for him to be offended, as he usually always was, but it didn't stop Gabriel from rolling his eyes.

"It's covering the mark, Gabriel. I don't like that idea." He stated, as if it were obvious. His hand reached up in an attempt to pull off the scarf, and like before Gabriel had smacked his hand down, this time glaring daggers at him. "It's a fashion statement, Michael. I like how it matches with the outfit." In reality, yeah, he had been trying to cover that mark. He didn't need gazes from stranger looking at his blaring red neck with teeth bites that make it look like he was fucking mated like a wolf. He wasn't. It was just a claim.

If Michael goes to mate him, then he's going to have to do some real deep searching for that archangel blade of his. Maybe hit up big brother Luci to return it and stab him with it. He didn't want to have to wither under Michael, allowing him to do as he pleases only because he's stronger and fear buries him in submission. A suspicious glance at Michael probably raised alarm, as the dark haired man tilted his head in confusion. "You can do without it, can't you?"

"No, why are you so insistent?" He snapped, and when Michael opened his mouth, he rose his hand. "Shut up." By then, for once, Michael had nodded his head in agreement and kept his mouth shut. Gabriel was taken aback by this, and had fled to the bathroom to fix up his hair. He let his jaw drop in disbelief once he stood in front of the grimy and slightly cracked mirror, running his hands through his dark golden hair, slicking it back with manifested grease.

"I've always loved your mind," Michael's voice rang out from the main room, and once again Gabriel rolled his eyes. Honestly, he was having trouble believing that Michael was actually flirting with him. Knowing Michael, he was probably unaware of what it actually was. He usually always said what was on his mind, and that's what scares Gabriel. He could be actually thinking this and he's just setting himself up for defeat. There was no way in hell Gabriel was going to stick around forever.

"Save your sweet talk for all the ladies we're going to be seeing, handsome." He had called back, walking out of the bathroom and switching off the light. He leaned on the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. Michael glanced over at him, and his eyes went buggy. Like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Confusion clouded his thoughts.

"I don't wish to speak with any human women, or angel ones for that matter." Michael stepped forward, reaching out with his right hand to clasp Gabriel's hands with his own. He had to say, he hated the way his heart did a little leap in his chest. "I only wish to be with you."

A little noise of awkwardness, and Gabriel pulled his hand from Michael's. "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~

After going through a mental list of places to go, Gabriel had decided on Miami. Florida was the Sunshine State, full of hot babes and shirtless dudes. Whatever Michael preferred. They walked down the sidewalk, shops and activities set up along the sides and a crowd of people gathering around. From what Gabriel detected, there was no angel presence around. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any scouting of them. 

The hot sun bore down onto them, coating Gabriel's skin with a light layer of perspiration. The scarf was itchy and pressed against the mark, causing it to burn and sting. It took all of Gabriel's will to not rip off the scarf, it would just be to Michael's satisfaction.

They walked down the ramp, their shoes scuffling against the dry ground. Gabriel could tell from Michael's lack of talk and knitted eyebrows he was trying to take it all in. If he didn't know better, he could fully confirm his dear older brother didn't like this one bit. He had to say, he didn't see why he would complain. Girls dressed in little to no clothing would whistle and wink at Michael, their hips would sway and their breasts would jiggle with each step. Hell, even some men would cast him a few glances. 

Yet Michael didn't even notice, let alone turn their way. His fingers tried to find their way laced around Gabriel's own, and every time he did look anywhere but straight ahead, they'd be focused on Gabriel's face. The intensity of the stare really bothered the blonde, the way they bore into the side of his head. He knew it was an innocent act of affection, maybe, the way he studied his face. 

"You've had millennia to stare at my face like some creeper," Gabriel commented, feeling no fear in calling him out. Instead, his eyes went bug-eyed when he heard a soft purring chuckle erupt from Michael's mouth. His head slowly turned, looking up at him as if he couldn't believe his ears. Michael. Making //that// noise. He wanted to literally knock him upside the head and ask him where the real Michael went.

"Yes, maybe so, but you are much more pleasant to look at. These others have no morals, no shame in how they dress." His arm snaked around his shoulder, the tips of his fingers playing with the soft fabric of Gabriel's scarf. The warmth of his vessels body pressed against his own sent shivers up his spine. He could see how Michael maybe found the clothing the women wore inappropriate or distasteful- he was always traditional.

"I would have thought you preferred ladies in no clothing, I mean, I do." Gabriel dismissed the compliment, watching as the archangel's face scrunched up in disgust. He could hear a murmur under his breath, and he could sense the disappointment in Michael's aura. That wasn't all. When he looked up to see his reaction, he could see envy written all over his face. Who knew that Michael could feel jealous over skanky human girls? 

"You know, I bet you wouldn't look so bad in short cut jeans. Make that ass smackable, am I right?" Might as well take a hit. He didn't want Michael to experience humanity on a totally grumpy note. Before anything else could be said or done, Gabriel had scampered on ahead, pushing and weaving his way through the crowd, ignoring every complaint that was shot at him. He could hear Michael chase after him, his grace edging towards his own. Urging for him. He could feel the slight panic rise in his chest.

He had gotten only so far until he found himself swept up in strong arms. His back slid on biceps, startling him a bit in all honesty. As a reflex, his arms flung themselves around the man's neck, pulling himself against him so he didn't fall onto the hard concrete ground (not like he couldn't heal himself automatically, he just didn't want to go through the trouble and initial pain). Looking up into Michael's eyes- he had wished that he could stay in secure circumstances forever. Having being drowned in his grace, watching the panic wash over his features. Worry for him. He liked it.

His head ended up being forced under Michael's chin as the elder basically lectured him on how he shouldn't have ran away like that. He made Michael panic, he knew that too, and he didn't feel bad for it. Sure, the bite marks covered by the scarf scorched and hurt like hell as he ran too far away, but now that he was close, they were soothed. He cuddled under Michael's chin for a few seconds before pushing himself out of his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just testing you." He landed on the floor as graceful as he could, and brushed himself off. He glanced back to see Michael fretting over him. It looked kind of admirable. His face was scrunched up with concern and worry. Something that Gabriel has never seen from him, at least, directed towards himself. He sent a gentle smile towards him, reaching out to tap the other man's shoulder. It ended up being closer to a hit, but Michael was firm and he didn't budge.

"Please spare me from any further tests. I do not like them." A soft exhale of air pulled itself from Michael's perfect lips, and Gabriel wondered why he found himself beginning to watch them most closely. The fleshy pinkness was shocking. He didn't think anyone's lips could be that pink. Michael's choice in vessels was almost sinful.

"Relax, Mike. I'll do my best to behave." That was all he could offer. The corners of his lips quirked up in a half-grin, mostly sincere because he wondered about Michael's mental state right now. He thought he was slowly going crazy from all the stress and pressure put onto him, he searched for any outing and Gabriel's reappearance just so happened to be that. "Why don't we venture onto the beachside? There are a lot of babes there."

Michael's soft gaze turned disgusted once more, and Gabriel chuckled softly. He turned his back to him and placed his hands behind his head (mainly so Michael couldn't snatch up his hand and hold it so gently that made Gabriel question every wrong thing he did), and began walking towards the beach. He checked behind him halfway there to see Michael wordlessly following him, blue eyes trained on an equally blue sky. He swore he could sense the pleasant curiosity. He faced forward and let out a triumphant hum.


	8. Chapter 8

Watching Michael at the beach was like watching an infant go for the first time. Actually, now that he thought about it, there really was no difference. 

Gabriel was seated on the sand- no towel, he was just enjoying the grainy nature soothing his body with it's warmth. It was different when it was a hug from Mother Nature- much more comforting. Michael, on the other hand, sat a few feet ahead of him. The youngest archangel had fought with him to take off his shoes and enjoy the beach to its full extent, but Michael didn't seem all that impressed. Now, he sat in the sand, wiggling his toes in the sand. He didn't speak, only enjoyed. It was a change in character that, once again, Gabriel has never seen the side of. 

He had manifested a Popsicle when no one was looking, his lips wrapped around the tasty treat. He was mostly appreciating the way Michael's back muscles stretched and rippled with each movement the older archangel did. He had to bite his lip, his tongue darting across sticky lips to gather any excess sweet that had dripped down. Michael was completely unaware of his peeping, digging his nails into the sand and watching as it slipped through calloused fingers. His eyes were bright, lit up, and nothing less of inquisitive. 

After about ten minutes in silence, he had turned to look at Gabriel. The blonde had almost choked around the popsicle at the sight. He looked like some goddamn model, the way his body (so toned, so muscular) twisted, his sculpted arms propping him up. On his stomach, sand was scattered from when he was playing with it. Blue eyes looked at Gabriel from under long eyelashes, his heart shaped lips parted slightly. His jet black hair was messy, blowing in the gentle breeze.

Gabriel had to stop himself from becoming a drooling mess, and he hated it.

"Is there something you need?" He had asked, and Michael turned his head away to look out into the ocean horizon. Gabriel asked himself why he compared every glistening, light blue colors to the orbs Michael had? 

"As much as I'm afraid to say it, this seaside is very comforting. I can see why humans are drawn to it." He had said, and hope flared in Gabriel's chest. He pushed himself up, abandoning the icy treat to lay in the sand. Crawling over on his knees, ignoring the small pebbles and grains digging into his knee, he had placed himself beside Michael.

"Does this mean that you are finally relaxed?" Gabriel asked, leaning forward and peering straight at the older archangel. Michael had never met his eyes, and instead they closed. As serene and calm as he looked, the short 'no' coming from his lips claimed he wasn't at all relaxed. Gabriel wanted to object.

"Oookay..." He drawled out, rolling his eyes to show he didn't believe him. Instead of arguing instead of fighting him on it, Michael had merely given a puff of air to show how he felt about that. Facing forward again, the two archangels sat in comfortable silence.

That is, until Gabriel thought of a much better idea. Rising to his feet, he stretched his arms behind his head and walked around Michael. He could tell the elder angel was curious as to what he was doing, probably fearing another attempt to make a run for it. But he didn't, wouldn't, after seeing the look on his face. He turned to look over his shoulder, and he could see that Michael's lips had parted, his jaw a little slack. He wondered why.

"Why don't we test the waters, I hear they're beautiful this time of month." Gabriel suggested, skipping off towards the body of ocean just a few feet away. The scuffling of sand, and Michael was suddenly walking alongside him, keeping up with the skips. He didn't say anything as Gabriel continued walking into the water, further and further, until the liquid came up to his waist.

It was warm, pleasant against his skin. He kicked his feet in a slow, back and forth manner to keep afloat. Michael merely crossed his arms, just balancing on swimming and staying on land. Gabriel waved to him, trying to urge him over, but it wasn't working. He wouldn't budge.

"This is most unfavorable," He commented, and Gabriel merely gave a groan, "Why don't we go back on land, where I wasn't wet."

"Why can't you stop being like this for one day and enjoy what Dad made for his humans?" He suggested, leaning back and kicking his legs up to paddle backwards. Michael's gaze didn't change, and he knew there was no way he'd win this one. So he made his way back to the shore.

Shaking his body off, he complained quietly to Michael on how unfair he was being. He didn't say anything more as two beach babes, who were whispering off into the distance began to approach them. They were turned to Michael, not looking to Gabriel (not at all!), and he couldn't blame them. Michael was a tall, dark haired-light eyed beauty. His windswept, short hair, toned body, glistening pale skin, lips and eyes....it was sure a package. Except for his deadbeat personality, he was a good catch.

Gabriel himself was just...well...Gabriel. Nothing too special to really look at.

The itch burned as the girls approached, basically eye-fucking Michael as they twirled their hair and leaned on their hips. Jealousy and rage filled through Gabriel, and he couldn't help but frown as the girls flirted with //his// man.

Wow, did he really just think that?

The blonde reached out to feel his bicep, and Michael stepped back as his gaze flickered over to Gabriel, then back to her. It was merely a way of saying, 'get me out of here'. Gabriel merely shrugged, holding back a smile as the same girl leaned forward, claiming she liked awkward. The itch began to annoy the hell out of him, and he reached up to rub at the mark. The motion must have caught the brunette's attention, and she turned to look at him. Her face immediately scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh my //God//, is that a bite?" Her voice was high-pitched and annoying- yikes. Classic valley girl talk that Gabriel never really liked. He ignored Michael's comment of, "Don't use Father's name in vain", and scoffed.

"What's it to ya? I'm sure you have plenty of bites from many different men," He replied, just as sassily. He ignored the intense gasp following the shock, and he rolled his eyes. "So don't bother."

"Who would bite you?" The blonde, hand on her chest as she judged him up and down, asked. Gabriel rose both eyebrows, "I'm a lady's man."

"Actually, I did that. Isn't it lovely?" One arm around his waist, the other brushing dark golden hair back to reveal the bite even further, Michael boasted. It wasn't really something he should be doing, but angels were really proud at first once they have someone to call their own. It was a good thing to brag about. The real pride came in when they were mated, hopefully something that Gabriel wouldn't have to hear Michael talk about.

He couldn't help but have the hopes of Michael never being his mate lower. It became a growing desire. Shit.

"That's disgusting." The brunette spat, looking at her friend, who shared her agreement with an annoying scoff and eye roll. Michael gave the two women a very puzzled look. Gabriel could feel the fact he couldn't comprehend why they weren't congratulating them. Humans were different, couldn't he be smart enough to remember that?

"How so? I'm very happy that this was made. I love him," The touch turned into ice despite Michael's pyro grace, and Gabriel shrunk away from him. He hugged himself, watching as the girls turned to walk away, done with their failure to get Michael drooling over them. He stomped away, the pebbles digging into his feet as he did so. He didn't care. Not right now.

"Gabriel?" Michael called out to him, chasing his tail as always. The itch was soothed with the affectionate words, but Gabriel himself was unsettled.

"Way to drop the L-bomb, Mike." He called back to him, turning around a cave and snapping his clothes back on. He couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it.

He only knew that fucking with his emotions wasn't pleasant. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he ran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry ive been dead ive been busy w school and i just got over a breakup WOO ME

Gabriel kept going, going. He always ran, no matter what it was. Perhaps he was being too difficult for Michael, he realizes as the distance increases and the mark burns, burns against his skin. Searing him with the agony Michael felt the further they were. He was being too hard to deal with and Michael, for once, was nothing but nice. He was keeping the traits like himself, but he's been treating Gabriel like a prince. Something he's never felt before. It was nice, but he wasn't want it to be /nice/. He didn't feel right with all of this, yet he did at the same time. He wanted to sob out in confusion.

The sensation became unbearable at one point to the point he felt his skin was lighting himself on fire. He cried out, falling to the ground. His knees dug into the sand, hands clawing at the mark, desperate to relieve himself of the pain. He grit his teeth, taking in quick and heavy breaths. Where was Michael? He could have easily caught up with him, it wasn't that hard. Did Gabriel want him to catch up, though? Is that what he really wanted?

His sobs became dry and heaving, curled over. He wasn't crying because Michael said he loved him, no. He was more surprised in that area than anything else. He was crying because the bitemark burned horribly, causing immense pain. He clawed at it, willing it to go away with the cries and scrape of his blunt nails against his tan skin. He hated Michael for springing this onto him suddenly. He hated Michael for not coming to sooth him.

Turning to glance over his shoulder, he squinted and tried to see through the glaze of tears, hair brushing against his stained cheeks. He couldn't sense Michael's grace, or even see his form. It was like he abandoned him. As much as Gabriel pushed away from him, it's not like he actually wanted it. Yes, he came to terms with the fact he felt safe and warm in Michael's arms. He sobbed harder upon realizing that he was alone once again. It was all his fault. He dug his hands into his golden locks, digging into his scalp. 

**

He made his way back to his dimension. He didn't feel the need to search any further for the elder archangel, seeing as he had finally dulled the pain from the mark to an aching throb. He sniffled, rubbing his red, puffy eyes that still held tears threatening to spill. He found himself in the familiar living room, pushing his hair out of his face and blinking away the barrier that clouded his vision. When it focused in on the environment, he stiffled a soft gasp upon seeing the sight.

On the long table where usually fatty sweets were laid out, was a velvety red table cloth. Plates of gourmet desserts were laid across it, a bowl of candles in the middle. It looked expensive from fancy countries, something he never took the time to conjure up. Rose petals were scattered across the floor, red and perfect. He knew he didn't think this up, or perhaps he did. His subconscious could've read what he wanted and did this for him. What a nice treat.

He shuffled forward, the confusion ebbing away. Before he could do anything about it, the lights suddenly dimmed. He jumped in his spot in surprise, taking a quick glance around the room. Just outside the bathroom stood a tall, dark figure. A single beam of light illuminated black hair, sending a blue sheen complementing the silky locks. Bright blue eyes glowed in the soft yellow light, locked on him. The toned form was adorned with a body-tight tux. In strong, calloused hands, was a single white rose. Gabriel covered his mouth in shock, tears of surprise and adoration filling his already worn eyes. Michael shifted uncertainly, before approaching him.

"I know you have trust issues concerning me," He breathed out, stopping a few feet before Gabriel. He continued once he realized that the shorter man didn't pull or run away once more, "I realize that I've been taking too big of steps that you're no comfortable with. I have no excuse." He takes a few moments of speechlessness from Gabriel to fiddle with the leaves on the flower before handing it out. Gabriel can compare him to a nervous teenage boy asking someone to prom, and he reaches out and takes it. 

"A...white rose." He muses, seeing as it's a flower he made long ago. A minor detail in his bleak existence, but Michael remembered. He raises it to his nose and sniffs it, the black haired angel shuffling and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yes, I know you made it. White flowers are your specialty, right?"

His heart hurt with the sweetness, so cheesy yet so appreciated. It wasn't like Michael to go out of his way to apologize, especially to Gabriel, who was a pain in his ass since the very beginning. Maybe, just maybe, this was a redemption. His eyes flutter close, and he turns to see the rose down. Awkwardness and anticipation radiate off the taller celestial, but he knew that was to be expected. He sighs softly, but it isn't annoyed or in dismay. It's quiet and happy.

"This isn't like you," He finally says and Michael wrings out his hands nervously, "You really went all out."

"Yes," Was his reply, "I can't bear to see you so upset and weary of me. I'm sorry Gabriel, I do care for you a lot."

"Do you?" Gabriel turns to face him, golden eyes bright and challenging. He wants to make sure Michael was really in it for him, not just to get him on his side. Michael was smart but he wasn't tricky like Lucifer. He'd use brute force to drag Gabriel into his army. This whole setup? It seems like something Lucifer would do. It was genuine, in that case. A soft smile curled on his lips.

"Yes," Michael repeats, eyes suddenly drawn to the red spot on his neck, crawling up his skin due to the previous irritation. It was gradually subsiding now, being in Michael's presence and being happy with that fact, at that. "You were in pain earlier. I could feel it."

"You didn't come for me," Gabriel grumbled, shrinking himself in, "You left me there."

"Only because I thought you needed time by yourself," Hesitantly, his hand reached out to caress Gabriel's heated skin. The ache disappeared almost instantly, and he leaned into the touch, "I can see that wasn't a good choice." Gabriel swiftly turned his head, kissing his knuckles.

"It's okay, Michael. I see why you did it. This is very nice." He removed Michael's hand from his neck, holding it in both of his hands. He took note of how small his own were compared to the other's. Puzzle-fitting pieces, it was like these vessels were chosen for them.

Michael seems surprised at the gesture, but pleasantly so. He hold Gabriel's hand, savoring his touch and unexpected affection. "Why don't we eat?"

Gabriel nods happily , and Michael smiles.


End file.
